


Bluebird

by Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22



Series: Bluebird [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Character Death, DameRey, F/M, Injury, JediPilot, Loss, Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22/pseuds/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Rey is a nurse at a local hospital in Jakku during war time. Poe is her patient, and he wants to be more than that to her, but Rey is torned between her love for her husband who's been reported missing and the rebellious pilot that she has been trying to ignore. Damerey. Based on the musical Bluebird by Gareth Peter.
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Rey, Cassian Andor/Rey, Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Leia Organa, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rose/Finn
Series: Bluebird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636450
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	1. The Hospital/Cassian's First Letter

**Author's Note:**

> So, umm... I've been debating with myself whether to post this or not, but here it is. First off, Poe is a little OC I think, at least in the beginning, but he's not a bad guy or anything, at least I hope it doesn't seem like that.  
> This is not beta'd so i'm sorry in advance for any mistakes grammatically or otherwise.  
> I wish I owned Damerey... *Sigh*

Rey Andor woke up early as she heard her young daughter’s steps outside her room. It was another morning in which she was forced to wake up alone, without her husband kissing her hello. 

This had been going on for a year now. Cassian had been gone for as long, he was in the front lines of the Rebellion, fighting for the freedom of the galaxy and the future he would have wanted her child to have. 

By now she was used to it though, the routine of it all. She got out of bed and opened the door to find Gracie on the floor playing with her dolls. “What are you doing down there little lady?” 

“My soldier is in trouble, he needs saving…” The almost six year old said. “Mommy?”

“Yes?” 

“Can a princess save the soldier?” 

“Of course she can.” Rey said with a wide smile as she picked the little girl up. “A girl can be the hero anytime.” 

“I know that, but can the princess?” 

“Yes, princesses can too.” Rey smiled. “Now, how about some breakfast? I’m going to have to take you with aunt Rose, I’m going into work today.” 

“Can’t I come with you?” She asked her the same thing every morning and every day she would refuse to, a war hospital was no place for a small child, no matter how much of the conflict Gracie had seen in her short life. She had been born into it really. 

“No sweetheart, we’ve talked about this, I’m going to be too busy working?” 

“Saving soldiers like Daddy, right?” 

“Yes.” Rey smiled at the mention of Cassian. She missed him terribly but she knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d write her a letter. He did almost four times a week. “Now, come on, we need to hurry breakfast along so we can get dressed.” While she left her child to her cereal bowl, Rey headed to the front door. Her street wasn’t what it used to be when they had first moved in as newlyweds, most like everything else, the war had taken the charm away from the place, she looked up at the sound of X- Wings soaring up, the alarm hadn’t been sound off but she grabbed the few letters she’d received and headed back inside quickly, her heart swelling when she saw a letter from her husband. 

“Can’t you read it now Mommy?” Gracie asked, pulling on her hand as they walked across the street to the Tico home. 

“Not right now sweetheart, I’m already late. We’ll read it tonight I promise.” Rey smiled as she led her child up the stairs and knocked on the door. 

“Hey you two, I’ve been waiting for you, come in, come in.” Rose smiled as she opened the door and greeted them both. “Have you had breakfast yet? Come on Paige is in her room.” 

“Thanks for this Rose.” 

“Of course, don’t mention it.” Rose told her friend. “Are you off to work? Finn already left, he told me they were bringing in new patients and they had asked him to come in early. Here, you better take something for you to eat. You seem to forget that’s a basic human need.” Rey rolled her eyes at her friend as she was handed a small paper bag. 

“I’m just doing my job.” 

“Oh I know, your just or worst than Finn, I’m just trying to look out for you two.” 

“I know you are Rose, thank you.” 

And she really was grateful to have Finn and Rose in her life. 

* * *

“We’ve got 5 new ones, all pretty young.” Kalonia told her team that morning as she did debrief. 

“All from Yavin 4?” Finn asked. 

“Yeah, they took a pretty major hit.” Kalonia told them. “Now, you can take your pick, evaluate them and let me know.” 

And that was when Rey Andor first met Poe Dameron, he was a Resistance Pilot, high in with General Organa. 

“I see your blood pressure it’s still too high Mr. Dameron.” 

“Call me Poe, everyone does.” He said with a cocky smile. “And how can I not, if I have all these pretty nurses around me.” 

“Mr. Dameron.” Rey repeated. “We need to, lower it down so you can go home.” 

“Who says I want to go home? Maybe I want to stay here and get to know the people on Jakku a little better. Get to know _you_ better.” 

Rey sighed, she couldn’t help but make eye contact with Poe, he was rather handsome, and if she was completely honest with herself, he had a quality to him that reminded her of Cassian. 

“Please stop talking…” She begged in a mere whisper and he dropped his smile. “I’m married, you know?” 

“Really? I don’t see a ring on your finger.” Poe said, charmingly as he examined her closely, there was a ghost ring on her skin, so Poe dared to say. “Is he a soldier, like me?” 

_He isn’t anything like you. Rey thought._

“I don’t know about Yavin 4 Mr. Dameron, but here wives stay loyal to their husbands.” 

“Of course, I didn’t mean... I crossed the line..” 

“Yes, you did…” 

“Look, nurse Andor, I’m sorry.” He looked at her and her heart skipped a beat, guilt washing over her so she told herself and him.

“You should be.” 

“Let’s start over then? Could you tell me your name?” Rey sighed and was about to talk back but...

“Is there a problem here?” It was Finn, coming to her rescue, she had seen men like Poe Dameron before in her line of work, pilot who delighted on the rush of fighting and the status that that gave them in society. 

With women, and Dameron was no exception to that. “No, no problem. We’re done here. I need to call Rose to check on Gracie, would you…” 

“Sure, I got it.” Finn said, throwing a glance over at Poe. Rey didn’t dare to look over at the Yavinese pilot agan, but she felt his gaze on her. 

“What’s her story?” Poe said as Finn worked on the adjustment of his meds and took his blood pressure again. 

“None that’s of your business.” He said and Poe sighed. 

“Oh, okay touchy subject, are you two close friends or something?” 

“You do know your health depends on me, don’t you flyboy?” Finn said, menacing. “You better watch it.” 

Poe sighed, throwing his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes as the meds began to kick in. 

* * *

“Rey, another letter came for you, that’s 3 this week…” Rose told her as soon as she went to pick up Gracie after her shift. 

“Are you sure we can’t convince you to stay for dinner?” Finn said as he put on another plate for her on the table. 

“No, I better just take Gracie home. She’s been begging me to read Cassian’s letters and I promised.” 

“I feel really bad Rey, specially after what happened with the patient today.” Rose raised an eyebrow up. 

“Wait, what happened?” 

“Nothing, just some pilot….” 

“What pilot?” 

“It’s nothing Rose, Finn is overreacting.” Rey said annoyed. “The man is harmless, it’s not the first time I’ve had to deal with someone like him. I’ll be fine.” 

“So, you’re going to keep treating him?” 

“He’s my patient Finn.” Rey retorted. “Trust me, I can handle it. I’ll be alright..” 

That night after Rey had settled Gracie for bed, she chose one of Cassian’s letters to read, the one she could actually recite to her child without having to tell her of the horrors of war. 

_Dear Rey,_

_Everything here moves pretty quickly, sometimes faster than I’d like, my squadron is still safe, they told me to send their hellos, they’re staring at me as I write this, especially Jyn, who says I’m a bit too intense for sending you so many letters, but the thing is that, I’m hoping that by writing it, it keeps me a little closer to you and and Gracie. I loved the latest picture you sent me, please let her know I’m doing all I can to get back to you safe and sound._

_Love you with all my heart_

_Cas._

“Mommy, when Daddy says he’ll be home soon, how long will that take?” Gracie asked. Rey couldn’t really lie to her, she didn’t know when or whether anyone would make it back. 

“I hope it’s soon honey.” 

“Before my birthday?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“I hope so.” Gracie said, cuddling closer to Rey in her big girl bed, that they had just gotten for her a few months before Cassian had had to leave. 

Rey kissed her child goodnight and turned her small night light on and closed it behind her, her back to the door, taking a breath as she tried to stop herself from crying. 


	2. Lost And Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Oscar! Here's a new chapter in honor of Oscar's birthday. We finally officially meet Kian and Damerey seems to slowly be falling into a friendly banter and each other.

Poe woke up covered in sweat, he had another nightmare, there was no surprise there. He looked around the room. He was surrounded by other soldiers, all of them slept of remained awake, because it was pretty hard to try and sleep if you were haunted by stuff constantly. Poe thought of his mother and how being in the military had affected her when Poe had been a small boy, yet, old habits died hard, he and his brother had gone into the military as well, following in her footsteps. Poe then thought of his big brother, he hadn’t heard of him in the week since arriving to the hospital in Jakku and he didn’t know if he had been notified of his whereabouts. 

He’d tried contacting his father too, but no response had come back from Kes, the old man but had been in the farm, riding out the war or either immersed in it. Even after retirement, it was hard for his father to slow down and plus, he’d expected communications to be slow in this part of the Outer Rim, specially in times like this. But in truth, it was an almost impossible thing to ask from a Dameron. Staying still wasn’t in their nature.

He closed his eyes, to go back to sleep to no avail, his mind wondered, he wondered of his squad, of Karé, Jesika, Snapp and Zorii. He thought of his friends, of his home. His Father. Of his brother. 

* * *

Kian Dameron slammed a hand down in frustration, even with his rank, he couldn’t believe people weren’t able to tell him where his brother was, Poe was reckless, but he’d never endanger the people who he was meant to lead. He’d been taught well. 

“Coronel.” A man approached Kian. 

“Tell me you have good news Dyma.” He begged. 

“We’ve been able to get in contact with General Organa, she’s been informed….” Dyma stopped for a moment, careful on how he was going to phrase the next piece of information. “It appears Commander Dameron was wounded but they couldn’t find him and were ordered to pull back, the squad returned to base without him, but they were able to tell us that the last time anyone made any contact with him, he was in battle…” Kian rubbed his temple. 

“And where is he?” 

“They don’t know sir…” Dyma told him. “It appears Commander Dameron disappeared somewhere near Jakku.” 

* * *

It was hot, that much Poe could figure out from the place he’d ended up in, he’d grown up on Yavin which was nothing like this place. 

“How are you feeling today Mr. Dameron?” That guy Finn was there to check on him again. Not nurse Andor. He hadn’t seen her around since the day he’d first met her and everytime he hoped she would come see him, that guy came in instead. 

“Great.” Mused Poe, no, he wasn’t great. He was sore as hell and barely slept. His leg had began to swell up, it seemed it was getting worse and now it was tingly all over. 

“Finn, I can take over in here, Kalonia was asking for you..” Poe looked up to see nurse Andor. 

Finn shot her a look and Poe could see he was conflicted over having her take the job from him. “I’ve got it Finn, it’s alright..” 

_Finally, Poe thought._

Finn rolled his eyes at her, tossed the materials he was going to use to change Poe’s bandages and walked away. 

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to…” Poe told nurse Andor. “You don’t have to feel obligated to tend to me. I know I made you uncomfortable the other day and I’m sorry about that.” 

“I’m just doing my job Mr. Dameron, I assure you, it has nothing to do with you.” 

“Poe, please, Mr. Dameron makes me think of my father.” He said cheekily. “I was worried you hadn’t come into work because of me…” 

“You must think too highly of yourself then.” She said, her tone annoyed, although he noticed the woman had almost crept up a smile, but she resisted it. He hissed as she cleaned up the cuts on his back, and tended to him tenderly, slowly, he couldn’t talk much because if he didn’t bite his lip, he’d probably moan in pain. 

“Have you been able to get up at all?” Nurse Andor asked as she continued to do dressing changes, she stared at Poe’s swollen leg with worried eyes. 

“No, I haven’t...I’m a little worried about moving it honestly…” He said, and he meant it. 

“Well, we need to try and do it so we can get some blood flowing…” She said to him. _Commanding, but sweetly? Poe couldn’t tell but he smiled._

“I think I might need some help, Uh, not sure if my good leg will be able to hold up.” She nodded, then moved to the side to help him sit up. 

“Let’s try it gently… slowly…” 

“Okay.” Poe said, she grabbed his good arm and wrapped it around her neck for support as he pushed himself off the bed, he closed his eyes at the pain and numbness he’d felt, his good leg felt wobbly as it tried to support all the weight of his body. 

“Good, do you want to try and stand up completely?” 

“No, I don’t think…” He cursed something in his native tongue and stared at her, he was sure she didn’t understand it, or maybe she did because she apologized with her eyes and helped him sit back up on the bed again. 

“We need to keep working on that Mr. Dameron, the more we make you active, the sooner you’ll get better.” Poe smiled at her gratefully. “I’ll come and check on you again soon, you ought to get some rest…” 

“Nurse Andor…” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I ask what your name is again?” 

“You may ask, but I have not decided whether you’re entitled to know it or not.” 

“Could I maybe in the foreseeable future?” 

“It’s a possibility, if you behave yourself…” She said, a wave of surprising bravery filling her. 

“I’ll be good then…” He smirked. She was about to walk away when his voice made her turn back again. “Nurse Andor, uh, how about getting something to drink?” 

“I’ll see what I can do about that.” She responded in a kind tone. “Now, get some rest Mr. Dameron.” 

Rey returned home just in time for the post. She’d expected a new letter, Cassian had been writing almost daily and she’d gotten a few letters almost everyday, but today, none had come.

“I’m sure he’s in the middle of something important.” Rose had said, and Rey dismissed it too. For the time being. 

Two more weeks had passed. 

There still wasn’t a new letter from Cassian. 

And she still hadn’t told Poe her name, she kept him guessing for it.“Liane…” He said one morning as she’d come to change up his dressings. “Diane...”

“No, not even close.” She’d said, a little more annoyed by every passing name.

“Daisy?” 

“No, please stop this, we need to get you up and exercise that leg, come on.” She said, he groaned, it was his least favorite part of nurse’s Andor visits. 

“Steady, gently now. Good job...Poe.” He looked at her at the sound of his name leaving her lips. He’d been waiting for her to let it slip for weeks.

“Ah, you called me Poe, I think it’s only fair I know your name now.” He said, playfully, her arm still around his neck. He still hadn’t been able to stand on his own and the pain had only merely subsided. 

“I’ll make you a deal Poe, the day you finally take a few steps away from this bed, that’s the day, we’ll be referring ourselves to first name basis.” 

_A challenge, he could work with that._

“Okay, nurse Andor, you’ve got yourself a deal.” 

“Good, now back to bed.” She said, helping him settle. “I’ll come back soon.” Rey turned her back to him, but she could feel him keeping his stare on her. 

* * *

Connix sighed, her hands buried in her face as she spotted a familiar face, it had been weeks since since they had heard anything on Poe, but it appeared his squad had finally made it back to base. “Snap, good you are here…” 

“Any news on Poe?” He asked as they walked down the halls to go find Kian. 

“No, not yet. Not on yours either?” She asked. He’d been on a rescue mission for 14 days, but it seemed Poe had just vanished. 

“No, and I don’t want to walk in there empty handed, Poe being pissed off is one thing, but his brother…” He shuddered at the thought of his upcoming meeting with the General and Kian Dameron. 

Connix knew the feeling all too well. “What happened Snap?” 

“We crashed after we’d taken most of the troopers out in the section, Poe went ahead of us of course and we saw his X- Wing go down, we got there but there was no Poe.” 

“He could have been ejected, right?” 

“He was ejected for sure.” Snap said, any other scenario didn’t click right with him. Poe being dead was a possibility he couldn’t fathom.”He had to be, I mean, haven’t found a body yet and it’s Poe...” 

“But we were told he was hurt pretty bad, that’s what they told Kian.” Connix said. 

“Yeah but when has Poe been slowed down by a few scrapes and bruises?” Snap said. They had reached the final turn before the Coronel’s door. “Right?” 

“Right.” She said a hand to his shoulder. “Good luck man.” Snap sighed as he knocked on the door. 

“Please tell me you have something…” General Organa had said as soon as she’d seen Poe’s teammate. 

“I wish I had better news, but post has been slow, all communications are being intercepted, so if we were to get anything on Poe from someone else...” 

“So, you have nothing…” 

“No, not exactly, we haven’t found a body…” Snap said and he noticed how Kian’s face hardened at the thought. “We’ll keep looking sir.”

Kian dismissed him and then turned to Leia. “You sent him to Jakku…” 

“He was doing his job Kian, you know the risks and so does Poe.” Leia said to him softly. 

“If he dies, if we lose him like we lost my mother, not a body to bury for years… I don’t think my father could take it.” 

“Kes is stronger than you give him credit for.” Leia said and Kian turned to his General. Leia Organa had been a mother figure for him and Poe for years and he knew better than to lose his temper on her, she could stand on her own and tell him off all the same. 

She had been a princess as well at some point in her young years and he knew better. 

“We will find him Kian, until we don’t have a confirmation, no one is going to stop looking for Poe, I promise.” 


	3. Lost And Found Part II

“Coronel.” Dyma was the first one allowed into Kian’s office after he’d been told the news of Poe’s contact with the Squad, in fact, a few more messages, including one from his father had finally arrived. Kian had never been so happy to hear his old man’s raspy voice telling him he’d be arriving at base per his request in less than a week. “What should we do about Commander Dameron sir?” 

“I’ll go to the hospital in Jakku to get him.” 

“Uh, do you think that’s wise sir?” Dyma stared at his superior. He was a kind man, but still intimidating. 

“I will not be going alone.” And by that he meant, he was bringing Poe’s Black Squad with him to retrieve him. Snap and Jess were the first ones to agree, Zorii and Karé didn’t hesitate either. It was clear his team would do anything for him and so would Kian. 

He’d flown an X Wing before, but never like the one his brother and his team did. It had a certain sense of, rebellion, gods help him to it, and he’d been given one that didn’t resemble the ones they had. Poe’s had yet to be retrieved of course, if possible. 

“You can’t come with me BB.” The droid hadn’t been sent with Poe in the latest mission and his little buddy clearly blamed himself for the outcome of the mission. If BB had been there, Poe would not have been hurt or missing or... 

“Hey, no!” Kian turned around as the small droid beeped away at him. “You’ve been spending too much time with R2.” Kian huffed, but he knew BB blamed him, he blamed him for not finding Poe sooner and honestly, Kian blamed himself too. 

“Everything okay sir?” Connix had appeared by the side, her eyes at BB, Kian sighed and wavered his hand away. 

“Make sure he doesn’t follow me.” He told her. And Kaydel looked at the droid with sympathetic eyes. 

“Hey, it’s okay, if someone can bring Poe home, that’s Kian, BB.” She told him, soft pats to his round belly. “Well you know him better than I do, wouldn’t he?” 

BB made a sad sound but appeared to nod. “Come on, let’s go see what we can do to keep our minds off everything alright?” BB didn’t move at first. “Come on buddy, I’ll clean you up shiny so when he comes home, you are the first one to say hi, how’s that?” 

* * *

“Okay, gently now…” Nurse Andor said to Poe as he took a step, his hand holding on to the bed for support. “Good, now, let go.” 

Poe looked at her, pain and sweat all over his face. “I’ve got you, but I need you to try and let go. Do you trust me?” 

He didn’t know why, but he’d trust her, with his life. His hand came off slowly, his fist closed. “Good job, now let me try something…” She turned around and called for her friend. “Finn, would you give me a hand?” 

He moved their way, his stance at Poe’s face but he didn’t say anything. “I want him to try and take a few steps but I might not be strong enough to hold him if he falters.” She said. “Come on Poe, grab onto Finn, don’t worry, he won’t let you fall.” 

“I’m not so sure about that….” Poe grimaced making Finn roll his eyes.

“Trust me, if I wanted you to fall, I would…” Finn said with a small smile Poe’s direction and his friend shot him an annoyed glance, which made Poe’s heart flutter. “Here.” He took most of the weight from Nurse Andor and she did something Poe wasn’t expecting. She wrapped an arm around his waist for more balance. It took all the force in the galaxy not to try and put his hand on top of hers, but he figured Finn there would definitely cause him to fall if he did something bold. With much of the weight now lifted from his bad leg because of the support, he took a step, and then another one, his hand had finally left the mattress without him noticing. “Good job, now you think you can make it to the other side?” The room suddenly seemed gigantic as Poe glanced at the bed she was pointing at. “Come on, let’s give it a try.”

Poe took a deep breath and closed his eyes, only allowing his senses to focus on the task at hand. His leg was moving and the other one seemed to be dragging itself along as he felt sweat down his forehead. 

“Nurse Andor, Nurse Tico….may I have a word?” A voice Poe had come to recognize as Dr. Kalonia spoke, making Poe open his eyes. 

“Of course, let’s get you back to bed…” Poe felt the journey back a few steps easier as the young woman wouldn’t let go of his waist until he was settled back safely into bed. 

Finn and Nurse Andor left the room for a moment, making Poe wonder exactly what they were discussing because their superior seemed to glance over at him occasionally. 

“I’ll let him know, thanks.” Nurse Andor said with a nod as Finn was sent away to tend to another patient. 

“Everything okay?” He asked curiously. 

“Looks like our communications have been restored thankfully and we’ve gotten a call from the Resistance.” 

“The Resistance?” 

“Your brother it appears.” Of course, Kian wouldn’t rest until he was sure Poe was fine, even though at the moment, he wasn’t sure if that applied as he could barely get out of bed. “Commander Dameron is it?” 

“Well now you know my rank and my name and I don’t even know your…” 

“We made a deal didn’t we? If you walked, left this bed, then you’d be able to call me by my first name?” Poe nodded. “Well, if you asked me, you’ve kept your end of the deal so I must keep mine. Poe smiled. “I’m Rey.” 

“Rey.” He took a minute to process the information he’d been given. “You have healing hands you know?” 

“I am a nurse.” 

“No, it’s more than that.” He said quickly. “I mean if it wasn’t because you kept telling me to get out of bed and try again, I’d still be complaining…” Rey gave him a look. “More than usual, so I must thank you Rey.” 

“I’m just doing my job Poe.” He didn’t know if she’d blushed but she did smile at him and was called away to tend to someone else, leaving him on his own. 

* * *

“Coronel Dameron. I’m Dr. Kalonia, my team is been tending to your brother. I am sorry we couldn’t contact you sooner but our communications have only been restored…” A woman said to Kian as he and the squad crossed the main doors of the hospital. 

“Thank you Dr. Kalonia, I hope he wasn’t much trouble…” Kian said, the doctor smiled and then nodded. It was clear Kian knew his brother. “How soon can we take him back to base?” 

“He’s been with us only a few weeks, it’s a little too early to tell if he’d be able to walk on his own, we’ve been waiting for him to keep getting stronger so surgery on his leg can be performed. We’d advise you not to move him at this time.”

“Okay, how long until he can be taken back home?” 

“It depends on him really and on surgery.” Kalonia said. “Commander Dameron is resilient though, I’m sure we’ll be able to discharge him soon. I know you are worried but what he needs now more than anything is to rest Coronel.” 

“Of course, thank you. And please call me Kian.” He smiled at the doctor kindly. “Since it seems I might be staying here on Jakku a while, there’s no need for such formalities, after everything you’ve done for my brother.” 

“Actually, it’s nurse Tico and Andor you should be thanking.” She countered. “They’re the ones who have been caring for him the most.” 

“Well, then I will.” Kian said kindly. The guys on the squad who were waiting by the hallway watched as he came back. 

“He appears to be recovering, I am going to see him and I’m sure he’d like to see you all are okay.” 

“Tell him he better get well soon, we need him back.” Zorii said and Kian nodded. 

* * *

Rey had to get home, she did one last round of all her patients, including Poe who had finally given into exhaustion after his latests dressing change, she lingered a little longer near his bed, just to make sure, well, she didn’t know what she was making sure of, but she was thorough after all, so making sure one last time of the readings on Poe’s chat, she turned around to leave but was interrupted by Kalonia arriving and a man Rey didn’t recognize. 

“Nurse Andor, this is Coronel Dameron.” Kalonia said. Rey examined the taller man for a moment, and understood this was Kian, the brother Poe constantly talked about, how he’d always taken care of him as kids, specially after their mother had passed and how he’d of course followed on his footsteps with joining the army and then the Resistance. And of course she saw the resemblance between the two brothers, specially around the eyes. 

“Dr. Kalonia tells me you are the one who’s been mostly caring for my brother and I wanted to thank you myself.” Kian said kindly offering her his hand to shake. 

“Of course Coronel, I am just doing my job.” 

“Like all of us must these days.” He replied. “These are dark times Nurse Andor but it’s people like you who somehow keep the spark going…” _A sweet talker like his brother. Rey thought._

“We are glad to be of any help in the fight for light Coronel.” Kalonia said. “Rey, is Commander Dameron awake?” 

“Actually no. I was just checking on him. The drugs seem to have taken effect for the night. He wasn’t sleeping well…” Rey explained to Kian. But there was a moaning coming from a few beds behind Rey and she’d taken the night shifts a few times to know exactly who they belonged to. 

“May I see him?” Kian asked. Rey nodded and led the way to Poe’s bed, he laid there, even in the drug induced sleep he seemed to be having night terrors. Rey kept her distance as she watched Kian get closer to the bed, slowly and gently, placing his hand on Poe’s and squeezing it gently. “Poe, Poe, wake up.” He coated him almost in a whisper. “Poe, it’s Kian, can you open your eyes for me?” 

Poe did, almost still in a dream state. 

“Kian?” 

“Yeah, it’s me little brother.” He said with a smile, a soothing one, a happy one. “Can you sit up?” Poe tried to incorporate himself as Rey helped him up a bit. 

“How did you find me?” 

“Like you’d doubt I would.” Kian said, standing beside the bed. 

“No, I don’t think Leia would have forgiven you for losing her best pilot.” 

“Funny, even in convalescence.” Kian said mockingly. “How are you feeling?” 

“Okay, how are the guys, I did everything. I could...” 

“They’re fine, eager to see you.” Kian said. “I told them they could tomorrow, once we’ve gotten some rest.” Poe nodded. 

“And on that note, I believe we shall take our leave nurse Andor. Come along.” Said Kalonia urged Rey along. “Coronel, you can stay in here for the night if you’d like, the chairs are not comfortable but I’m sure you have slept in worst places.” 

Kian smiled. “Yes, thank you. Good night to the both of you.” 

“Good night.” Rey replied, as Poe winked at her softly. “You two should try and rest.” 

“Always taking care of others, huh Nurse Andor?” Poe said softly. 

And with that, Rey took one last glance at the brothers and left. Glad that for once Poe was seemingly going to have a normal if possible night's sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it appears Kian has found Poe and he has a confession to make about a certain nurse. Stay tuned!  
> Thanks so much for everyone reading this story, I love writing of Kian and Poe and Damerey, hope everyone is keeping safe during these very confusing times!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is a story that's based in several songs from the musical Bluebird by Gareth Peter sung by Ramin Karimloo and Sarah Lark. If you are a big musical theatre fan like me, you should really give it a listen.  
> Here's the link:  
> https://open.spotify.com/album/1WV51wgBm7IXuN73wABlvt?si=rznN9JR1Rgy1yvb86uvNWw
> 
> Please review!


End file.
